In a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device in which a plurality of NAND memory strings are arranged, miniaturization has been increasingly advanced. With this miniaturization, the miniaturization of wirings routed in the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device has been also advanced. The miniaturization of wirings causes the problem of increased wiring resistance.